mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мерри Мэй/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Заносчивый грифон Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Осенний забег Audience is watching S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Интуиция Пинки The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png Звуковая радуга Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash -Best day ever!- S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Попытка ревности Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Самый лучший вечер Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Настоящие сёстры Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Таинственный защитник Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Rainbow Dash unhappy S2E8.png Канун Дня горящего очага Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Merry turn S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Настоять на своём Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, -I Pity the Foal- S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Давно пора Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png Ураган Флаттершай The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png The track S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png |index}} en:Merry May/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей